BFF
by tiffy-wa
Summary: Best Friends Forever has a whole new meaning when you get to live forever.


**Corrected some mistakes on 2/15**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

**BEST FRIENDS FOREVER**

Caroline loved all of her friends, even Damon in some weird way. But the love and loyalty she felt for Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett went deep inside her, twisting around her soul. She supposed that when Katherine turned her, it had amplified with all her other emotions. That's why she sacrificed so much for them. Who would she be without them? Certainly not herself. That's also why she never left Mystic Falls to pursue Tyler, why she never abandoned all she knew to travel with Klaus. But god, did she want to, she really wanted to.

The fact was Caroline wanted her best friends _more_, she wanted them to be happy, to be together forever.

When she was turned, she realized she would have forever without them. So when Damon feed Elena his blood, Caroline was gleeful. Elena, however, was not.

"I don't want this, Care." Elena sobbed into her shoulder. "I never wanted to be a vampire."

"It's not so bad." Replied Caroline, "I wouldn't have to watch you grow old and die."

Elena sniffled and looked her in the eyes, "I know, but I would never have chosen this."

Caroline felt herself retreating deep inside, Elena had made herself clear. The blonde gave a fake smile and said, "Bonnie will figure something out. Don't worry Elena."

That was the last time Caroline mentioned it, until that fateful night Elena made her decision on the Salvatore brothers and turned back around, traveling straight toward that bridge and died with Damon's blood in her system.

Caroline mourned for Elena when she woke in transition, but hid the happiness inside.

Elena will be with her _forever_.

* * *

"Are you happy?" snapped an emotionless Elena. She stared at Caroline in disdain. "You and Damon finally got what you wanted, now here I am."

Caroline found the brunette inside a small free clinic in the middle of no where, blood covering the walls, lifeless victims covering the floor and furniture.

"Yes." Caroline said simply. Elena continued to ridicule her, throwing a hidden desire for a certain original in her face. Caroline shook her head wordlessly, what good is a timeless romance without her best friends to share it with?

Elena snarled at her, "I will hate you forever!"

Caroline just sighed and rubbed her temple, "Forever is a long time." she said, but Elena was already gone.

* * *

Thanks to a certain football player that everyone happened to love, Elena was 100% again and actually giving vampirism a try.

Caroline's happiness didn't last long, as Elena fell madly in love with Damon. The wrong brother.

Stefan was her epic love, why couldn't she see that?

Time passed, words were said, and Caroline soon began to care less who her best friend chose, and more that Elena would be her best friend forever, no matter which brother was at her side.

Who wouldn't be though? _Bonnie Bennett._

* * *

The Bennett witch was a force to be reckoned with. Caroline admired her so much. She was like a phoenix, always burning down to rise from the ashes.

After she rose from the dead, Caroline vowed she would never let it happen again. With or without Bonnie's permission.

Maybe the reason why she had connected with Klaus so much? They both feared being alone.

And that made her selfish. So she would bring Bonnie coffee every morning from the witch's favorite coffee shop just outside of the college grounds. Coffee was only beverage strong enough to hide the taste of Caroline's blood.

"What would I do without you?" asked Bonnie, as she took a sip from her caramel latte.

"Be sleepy all day?"

Bonnie giggled, making Caroline smile.

* * *

Bonnie once told her that when a witch lost her magic, it was worse than death. Witches were connected to nature, they felt it deep inside their souls. And having lost her magic three times, Bonnie knew what death held in store for her.

So when Caroline killed a supposed loner vampire for trying to murder her mother, she had no idea of the consequences.

Eric, had been his name, and he had a twin sister named Erica.

She was a crafty little bitch, reminded Caroline of Katherine Pierce.

"Surprisingly, you have no lover for me to kill," stated Erica, "But you have a witchy friend, who is without her magic. As defenseless as a mere human."

"What did you do?" hissed Caroline, showing her fangs.

Erica reached behind her and dropped a heart on the floor. It was the last thing she did.

* * *

Caroline found Bonnie's heartless body lying her bed in their dorm room. Her eyes were frozen in fear. The gaping hole in her chest had already began to heal so Caroline pushed her eyelids closed and began to clean her up.

It would only be a matter of time now.

* * *

Once again, Caroline was forced to fake mourning over Bonnie's human life, while inside she couldn't have been happier.

Did that make her a monster? Was she just selfish?

"It's gone," cried Bonnie. "I can't feel the trees, flowers, anything. I'm alone."

Caroline appeared in the doorway with another dark skinned woman, "You're not alone Bonnie."

"Mom?" Bonnie asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I called her as soon as I found you." Caroline replied gently, "And I brought this." She laid a blood bag on the bed next to her best friend.

"My poor baby." Abby crooned. "It's your decision."

Bonnie looked into both their eyes, "I don't want to die." She whimpered pitifully.

Caroline torn open the blood bag and handed it to her, "So don't."

* * *

"Oh my god! I've killed him!" wailed the newly turned Bonnie Bennett.

Caroline and Elena shared a panicked looked and flashed into their dorm room. No one noticed them as they slammed the door open. Bonnie's face was wet with blood and tears as she held a motionless Jeremy in her arms. She laid him on the bed, turning to her friends, "Help him!"

Caroline shut the door as Elena rushed over to her brother. With a swift bite to her wrist, Elena forced her healing life force down his throat.

Caroline held Bonnie as she cried, trying to comfort her. "It's going to be alright. See? The wound is healing."

Bonnie glanced at her boyfriend, true enough, her bite marks had faded to nothing. "I'm so sorry, Elena. I was completely fine until he hugged me goodbye. I couldn't stop myself."

Elena hugged Bonnie. "Don't blame yourself. We've all had accidents."

"I killed a man." Said Caroline. "I almost killed Matt one time, too."

"Are we monsters?" quietly asked Bonnie.

"None of us asked for this." Sternly replied Elena. "We are surviving."

Jeremy began to cough and Bonnie flashed to his side. Caroline held her back from hugging him. "Just to be safe." She explained.

Bonnie nodded.

"How do you feel Jer?" Elena asked.

Jeremy sat up and looked at Bonnie. "I'm fine. I knew the risk when I came to visit her."

"I am so sorry, I couldn't control myself." explained Bonnie. Caroline released her and the dark skinned vampire sat on the bed beside her boyfriend.

Jeremey took her hand, smiling as he said, "It's okay. You'll learn to control it."

Caroline and Elena grinned at her too, agreeing with the younger Gilbert.

* * *

For a hundred years, they continued living like normal humans, until every mortal they knew was dead.

What's the point of putting on the façade of being human when no one even knew who they were anyone?

Bonnie had the hardest time letting go. Jeremy, after all, had remained human. She was convinced he was her one true love. Elena scoffed at this and Caroline wondered what it felt like.

After Jeremy's death, they fled the country.

"Paris?" asked Caroline.

"Italy!" exclaimed Elena, "Damon and Stefan said it was amazing this time of year."

Bonnie smirked at them both, "The world." She said, as she linked her arms around both of them.

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**Thinking about continuing, lmk if you'd like that!**_


End file.
